


A New Start

by MadamaRuth



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:58:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamaRuth/pseuds/MadamaRuth
Summary: Cliche Mileven fluff involving reunion and Eleven's adjustment to everyday life.





	1. A New Hope

**Author's Note:**

> So...This is my first fic. I'm currently wrapping up a World Premiere musical, so what do I decide to do with my new free time? Write cheesy Mileven fluff! Yes, I had "A New Life" from "Jekyll and Hyde" in my head when I named these chapters and the work itself.  
> Please, go ahead and give me feedback!

**February, 1984**

_"_ Goodbye _Mike.”_

These words played in Mike Wheeler’s head nonstop, ever since she disappeared, four months ago, abolishing the Demogorgon. The words haunted the poor boy, nearly driving him insane with the grief of losing her. He wanted, needed Eleven to go on.

And so he kept the fort up. Dustin and Lucas lost sympathy after they accepted that she was simply gone by January. The other two who knew Eleven wouldn't dare mock Mike, for they missed her too. But Will, who never met the girl, understood. She had saved his life, and from what he had heard El was quite the special girl. Will saw that Mike loved her, and he supported the heartbroken boy.

Nancy too, she saw. Mike wasn't the same. He didn't want to talk, or eat, or do much of anything really. At first he shed many tears when he thought no one noticed.after a while, he just sat in the basement by the fort, which he hopefully kept up, talking is if she could hear him. Though Nancy never knew El, she deeply regretted it, and felt an unexplainable guilt.

Imagine that, such young love. But Nancy saw it. So did Will. And Mike felt it for himself. He loved El, and she couldn't be gone, not forever.

Mike sat by the blanket fort, now reaching the four month anniversary of its construction.

“El, I can't go on like this. Nothing is the same without you. I'm different. I need you,” he sobbed. “Wherever you are, please, please come back. You were my friend. No, more. So much more. And...and even though you missed the Snow Ball, there's always next year. Oh, if there was anything I could do, to get you home safe, to get you out of that hellish Upside Down if that's even where you are, you know I would. Because, El, I...I love you. Please come back. Who am I kidding, she probably can't even hear me…”

Tears continued to roll down Mike’s cheeks as he doubted that El heard his distress. But she did. Stuck in the Upside Down for four months, El’s thoughts of Mike were what kept her going, what preserved her will to live. And summoning all of her energy, she opened a gate right there in the basement, finally leaving the overgrown, hellish wasteland of the Upside Down.

The basement lights flickered as the gate opened behind the sobbing boy, but he was too absorbed in mourning to notice. There she was, El, standing behind him at last, streaked with mud and blood, wearing Nancy’s now-tattered no longer pink dress.

“Mike,” El whispered, attempting to get his attention. Mike turned around quickly upon hearing the girl’s voice uttering his name.

“Oh god, now I'm seeing things. What is wrong with me?” Mike lamented, fooled by his sense of reality. 

"No, Mike. I'm here,” El reassured him. And with that he shot up and held her tight, ignoring her bedraggled state, for the girl he longed for had alas returned, and will always be pretty in his eyes.


	2. A New Hope Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt very eager about posting another chapter. Please give feedback!

 

 

  
“Oh, El, where were you?” Mike asked, seeping with joy.

“Upside Down.” El told him, shuddering with the very thought of the place.

“My god, I'm so happy you're back, I -”

“Sorry, Mike,” El muttered, breaking their long-awaited embrace.

“What do you have to be sorry for El? You're back, you're safe, everything's going to be okay now,” Mike reassured the now-shivering girl.

“I promised. Snow Ball. You were sad,” El confessed, despite Mike’s smile.

“What you heard, it doesn't matter anymore. Yes, I was said, but that's because you were missing. It wasn't your fault - you saved my life. But now you're here, and I couldn't be happier,” Mike told her, taking her hands in his. “Oh, your hands are like ice. I'll have my mom or Nancy clean you up and find you something to wear, and I can find you something to eat. You must be starving. We might have a few Eggos in the freezer…”

“Yes, Eggos,” El interrupted, realizing her hunger at the mention of her favorite food. Mike took her upstairs with his arm around her, attempting to transfer warmth to the girl at his side. He gestured to a chair at the dining room table, where El took a seat. Miked promptly rummaged through the freezer for the Eggos, eventually finding the yellow box. As he prepared El’s first meal in what seemed like forever, he rambled on about everything that happened in his absence.

“And now Nancy and Jonathan are dating, which is really weird for Will and me -”

“Mike, what is dating?” El questioned unsure of the custom as well as her pronunciation.

“It's, it’s when um..” Mike stuttered, his face gradually growing pinker. “Two people, who like each other more than friends go places together, just the two of them.”

“Oh,” El remarked, just as the Eggos were deemed ready. She liked it when Mike talked to her and explained his words - the sound of his voice, the way he wanted her to understand. Mike gave her the plated waffles and took a seat next to her.

“So, El, you need to know, we can't keep you a secret this time. Are you okay with that?” Mike asked the girl as she was scarfing down her Eggos. She nodded between ferocious bites.

“You good? Can I tell my family now?” Mike asked once again after El finished her meal. Once again, she nodded.

“Mom! Nancy! Come down here!” the boy shouted. The sounded of footsteps could soon be heard. Karen, carrying Holly, and Nancy groggily walked down the stairs.

“Michael, why are you yelling at this hour? This better be something important…” Karen reprimanded, only to be stopped, gasping at the sight of the scrawny, grungy girl at her dining room.

“Is she?” Karen gasped.

“Yes, Mom, it's her,” Mike confirmed. Nancy and Karen rushed over to Eleven.

“I'm Eleven,” she told them, though they already knew.

“So, Mike, this is that girl who's been consuming every ing waking moment of your life,” Nancy remarked mockingly. Mike shot her a look translating to ‘shut up’.

“Oh dear,” Karen gushed. “We'll have to clean you up. Nancy, go run a bath and find some of your clothes from when you were Mike’s age.”

“No, no bath,” El insisted.

“How about a shower then, dear?” Karen suggested.

“Mike, what is shower?” El questioned, confused by the entire situation. A blush spread across Mike’s cheeks.  
  
“Why doesn't Nancy show you?” Mike said in an attempt to avoid awkwardness.

“Nancy, go get El cleaned up. Mike, El will sleep in your room for now, so get that ready. You can sleep in the basement until this is all settled. And you, Holly, you are going back to bed,” Karen ordered in her motherly manner.

Nancy and El headed to the bathroom, Mike to his bedroom, and Karen and Holly to Holly’s room. Sooner or later, Holly was once again sound asleep. Karen went to discuss the entire situation over a phone call with Joyce.

Nancy struggled a bit with explaining showers to El, since she learned best from Mike. Eventually, she somewhat understood the concept. After exiting the shower, Nancy helped wrap El in a soft, gray towel and led her to her room. Nancy dug out a pink pair of underwear, a soft pink t-shirt, and blue flannel pajama pants for El to wear.

“We'll have to take you shopping soon,” Nancy told El.

“Yes,” El responded in agreement. Her focus drifted towards the ends of Nancy’s hair. “Pretty.”

“Your hair is pretty too, El. It almost reminds me of..”

“Her. Sorry,” El filled in, almost near tears again.

“No, it's not your fault.” Nancy assured her. “Now, do you want to go downstairs and say goodnight to Mike?”

El nodded and made her way to the basement. She silently made her way down the stairs.

“Mike,” she said approaching him at the table where he was writing a campaign. His face turned even redder than before. Though she was only wearing hand-me-down pajamas from Nancy, she looked lovely.

“Pretty?” El questioned, taking note of the change in the color of his face.

“Beautiful,” Mike told her.  
  
“Goodnight, Mike,” she said.

“Goodnight,” he responded, following with a peck on her cheek. Mike watched her walk up the stairs, realizing life was taking a good turn for the first time in months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that wasn't awful! My chapters are fairly short, sorry.


	3. Poor Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike tells Lucas. Karen tells Joyce. Joyce tells Hopper. El can't sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got around to another chapter. I know they are short, but there will be plenty more on the way.
> 
> I've also been thinking, I'd like it if I had some influence on the plot of fics I've read. So, if there's any plot points or things for Eleven to learn you'd like to see, please let me know.
> 
> By the way, italics are for phone calls, Supercom conversations, and thoughts.
> 
> Feed back is always welcome!

As soon as he was sure El was upstairs, Mike grabbed the Supercom.

 _“It's Mike. I need to tell you all something. Over,”_ Mike said into it, trying to contain excitement. His voice streamed out of the other boys’ Supercoms, only waking Lucas.

 _“God Mike, what's so important? Over.”_ Lucas responded, clearly groggy.

 _“It's about El. She's back, like sleeping in my room right now. Over.”_ Mike told him.

 _“Holy shit. You've actually gone insane. Wow. Over,”_ Lucas remarked in disbelief.

_“No, I'm not insane. She's here and I gave her Eggos, and Nancy helped clean her up and-”_

_“No,has got to be some dream of yours. Over,”_ Lucas interrupted, ending all conversation. Mike threw the Supercom down in frustration with his doubting friend.

  
_“Joyce, it's Karen. The girl, the one who Mike apparently hid, the one who saved the boys, she's back,”_ Karen mutters into the telephone, trying not to wake anyone up for the second time in a night.

 _“Really?”_ Joyce questioned. _“She's back? I mean, I never doubted she was alive, cause of Will, but she's back, and you saw her?”_

_“Yes, Joyce. She's here, sleeping in Mike's room as we speak. Could you come over with the boys tomorrow so we can handle this properly?”_

_“Uh, okay,”_ Joyce responded, unexplainably surprised that she was a part of this. It's not like it was her child. Her sons didn't know the girl. But Karen was there in a time of need, and it was the least she could do.

 _“Ugh,”_ a weary Jim Hopper groaned. _“What the hell is so important?”_

  
_“The girl from the lab, she's back,”_ Joyce muttered into the telephone.

_“The Ives girl? You've got to be kidding me.”_

_“No, she's here, at the Wheelers’ house right now. Karen invited me over to ‘handle this properly’ tomorrow.”_

_“Handling things, eh. I better come and make sure it's done right. She wouldn't mind if I tagged along, would she?”_

_“Alright, come along. Now I just have seen to talk to the boys,”_ Joyce answered. The officer then hung up, forgetting all etiquette. Not at all to Joyce's surprise.

  
“She's here, sleeping in Mike's room as we speak,” El heard Mrs. Wheeler say. Oh, she wished. Sleep was simply not an option for the poor girl. As soon as she closed her eyes, she was back in the Upside Down. Then it hit her. She was not the same, the place could never leave her now. El turned over, onto her right side as she began to sniffle, tears rolling down her cheeks.

El was the only one in the Wheeler house who couldn't seem to fall asleep. Mike was still giddy, realizing that all of his pain was over. El was here, and even though Lucas refused to believe him, she was here. Then he heard it in the now silent house. Someone was crying.

“Not Nancy,” he thought. “And that doesn't sound like Holly… El! Oh god, what's wrong?”

The boy walked up the stairs, careful not to make a sound. Mike slowly opened the door to his room to see El, curled up on his bed, crying.

“El, what's wrong?” he asked, clearly concerned.

“Upside Down. It's still here,” she told him through sobs.

“So you can't sleep?” Mike asked. El nodded. “Would you like me to sleep up here with you?”

She once again nodded.

“Okay El, my mom will kill me if I sleep in my bed with you, so I'll sleep on the floor next to the bed.”

“Why? I want you to sleep here.”

“That's something Nancy will have to explain to you sometime,” Mike told her, his face visibly reddening, though in the dark.

“Actually, you know, worst case, I get a lecture,” Mike decided and climbed into the bed with the trembling girl. “You're safe here.”

El got closer to him, until her back was against his chest. She could feel his breath, his every movement, and it relaxed her. Mike internally was freaking out. Sure, he was mature, but he was still twelve and a pretty girl, one that he liked, was sleeping in the same bed as him, making physical contact. He tried to stay calm, awkwardly wrapping his arm around El. Mike had never felt better.

As for El, she finally closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I know it was short. Please tell me what you'd like to read, and I'll try to accommodate to that. Credit will be given. I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Not Actually A Chapter

So....

I previously mentioned that I was going to allow readers some influence in the plot. I've come to a major plot point, where El's home is decided. To be honest, I'm not sure who she should live with, so you guys get to decide.

Please comment whether she should live with the Wheelers, the Byers', or Hopper.

 

*Update*: It's between the Wheelers and Hopper. I received an explanation on why she shouldn't live with the Byers', which made that choice illogical. Sorry to any fans of that situation.

Thanks! Your response will be valued!


	5. A New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El's home is decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a tie between endings, so I chose the one people backed up more. Read to the end to find out the outcome! Sorry to those who dislike it!
> 
> This is another short chapter. Again, please comment any plot points you'd like to read about.
> 
> Feedback is welcome!

  
The sun some through Mike’s window, waking up the sleeping boy. He slowly sat up, seeing that his clock read 6:00 and El was still asleep next to him.

“Dammit,” Mike thought. “I'm in trouble now.”

And with that thought, Nancy crept into the room to check on El. The siblings’ eyes met and Mike froze. She motioned for him to come in the hall with her.

“Mike, what were you doing in there?” Nancy harshly whispered.

“El, she was crying in the middle of the night, and wanted me there and-”

“So nothing happened?”

“Come on Nancy, what do you think?”

“I think you care. Now, just this once I won't tell Mom. Just this once,” Nancy decided. Mike let out a sigh of relief.

“Let’s let her sleep. Want to help out with breakfast?” Nancy asked. Mike nodded. The two went down the stairs, and headed towards the kitchen.

“So, do you think Mom will let her stay with us?” Mike asked.

“I don't see why not. She'd be like the sister I never had to me. I know, I know, I've got Holly, but with El, it's different. And she obviously needs you Mike-”

“That's why I'm worried. If Mom thinks we care about each other too much, she won't let her stay. I mean, I can't like my sister that way-”

“Slow down! You're finally admitting things?! It's about time.”

In that moment El and Karen strolled down the stairs.

“Nancy, why don't you and El go get dressed? You too, Mike. I can finish breakfast.” Karen suggested, gesturing upstairs. Nancy and El began walking but Mike stayed behind.

“Mom, can I talk to you for a moment?” Mike asked.

“Of course, what is it?” Karen asked her son.

“It's about El. Will she be able to stay with us?”

“I'm hoping so. I think having you and Nancy around would be good for her. But just to be sure it's what's right for her, I invited the Byers over to discuss. So it's safe to assume Officer Hopper is coming as well.”

“I think I'll get dressed now,”. Mike decided, heading up stairs. Karen smiled watching the her son ascend the staircase.

Upstairs, Nancy and El were going through Nancy's closet, trying to find something that El liked that also fit her. Eventually, they came upon a pair of light wash jeans and a sweater. It was a shade of light pink that El had declared her favorite. She promptly tried it on while Nancy dressed as well. Seeing herself in Nancys mirror, a grin spread across her face.

“Pretty?” El asked.

“Pretty,” Nancy confirmed. “Mike will love it too.”

El's grin widened at the mention of the name. As for Mike, he had thrown on some ordinary clothes, with no thought other than to look presentable. As he was about to leave his room however, he was hit with a bout of insecurity.

Did he look okay? What would El think? Am I supposed to care? Mike tried to shrug it off, but these thought still dwelled in his head as he stepped out of his room.

All insecurities were abolished when he saw El coming out of Nancy’s room. In an outfit as simple as jeans and a sweater, she looked so amazing to him. El noticed the recurring redness in his face, but shrugged it off, walking towards him.

“Ready to go downstairs?” Mike asked her. El nodded. They walked down the stairs, just as knocking was heard on the front door.

“Let me answer that. I'll be right back El,” Mike told her. He opened the door to the the Byers’ and Officer Hopper.

“Uh, my mom is in the kitchen. I'll go get El,” Mike blurted out, unsure of what to say. He hadn't expected them all this early. He grabbed El, taking her to the kitchen. Jonathan and Nancy were there, his arm around her shoulders, and the adults were all clustered together, leaving Will looking like an outsider.

“Well, for those of you who haven't met her, this is El,” Mike told everyone. Everyone El didn't know, or might not remember, introduced themselves. El, Mike, and Will were then sent to the basement and Nancy and Jonathan went who knows where, leaving the adults to converse.

“I think I can take care of her,” Karen announced.

“Karen, please, you already have three kids to support, and you've seen the way she at Mike-”

“Joyce, I know. We could always take her in as, the daughter of a deceased family friends, so she's not quite a sister to the kids. And as for money, Ted has a steady, well-paying job. You're scrounging up every penny to support you and your kids, another will just make everything harder.”

“I have no one. I really could use some company and-”

“Jim, I'm not sure if you should do this. Are you sure you're not just trying to replace-”

“No, I'd never.”

“Joyce is right, I'm not sure if you're ready.”

Meanwhile, the kids were in the basement. Will was trying to get to know El, and El was utterly confused by the purpose of this conversation. Why didn't Mike and the others tell Will all of this? El still responded, nonetheless, and had her own questions for Will.

Nancy and Jonathan were up in Nancy’s room, with the door open, just to be safe. Not that they needed reminders, they had decided to take it slow. Really get to know each other before anything frivolous.

“It's settled. I have to take her. She can have the basement, and Nancy's room when she goes to college. Ted and I can support her, and sorry Officer,”

“You can call me Jim at this point,”

“Jim,” Karen corrected herself. “You're just not ready. Kids! Come to the kitchen we have news!”

Rumbling footsteps could be heard from both the basement and upstairs. In a matter of seconds the kids were all there.

“We have made our decisions on where El will live,” Joyce told them. They all had their own hopes for the outcome.

“She will be living with us,” Karen announced. “El will have the basement for now.”

Mike wrapped his arms around El, holding her tight. Nancy broke their embrace.

“Well, Miss El, looks like we'll need to do some shopping soon,” Nancy told her. Mike, El and Nancy were overjoyed. The Byers’ and Hopper, well, sure they didn't take her in, but they were happy know she'd have a good home. Things were looking up on that Sunday morning in Hawkins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was decent. Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Next chapter....  
> Nancy and El's shopping trip.


	6. While We're at it, a New Wardrobe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy and El do shopping. Afterwards basement fluff ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not my greatest work, but I think it'll satisfy the story's needs.
> 
> I'm not sure what to have El be introduced to next, so comment what you'd like to read.
> 
> Feedback is welcome! Thanks!

 

  
“Okay, Miss El,” Nancy said, guiding El through the doors of the department store. “Where would you like to start?”

A light pink dress, similar to Nancy’s old one, caught El’s eye. she scurried over.

“Very pretty. Now just remember, you'll need practical things too,” Nancy told El. El nodded, then proceeded to browse the rest of the section, picking out more dresses, jeans, sweaters, and other assorted items, all in pastel colors. Nancy stood outside a fitting room, while El tried on all the outfits.

“Pretty,” Nancy would say each time El stepped out. Sometimes El’d even get “Beautiful”

This made El fell warm and fuzzy inside, knowing that not only did she like her outfits, but Nancy did. And if Nancy did, Mike must.

“Mike?” El asked, when trying on her final light blue dress.

“Honey, Mike will love it. Mike would love you no matter what you-”

“Nancy, what is love?”

“Well, it's a bit complicated. It's when you like someone a lot. More than a friend. Much more.”

This made El think of the night at the school, where Mike had said something similar and then put his mouth on hers. It made her feel good.

“At your age, I think you probably call it a crush.”

“Now, El, we still have a few things to pick out,” Nancy told El. After El changed, the two girls went over to the winter garment section, where El picked out a navy coat (she thought it looked good with all the pink), some gloves, a scarf, and a pink hat with a pompon. They then picked out some shoes - sneakers, flats, and a pair of boots for mud or snow. Finally, El was lead over to the undergarment section.

“Okay, so you'll need some underwear,” Nancy said. “Are these alright?”

Nancy held up a few pairs of panties in an assortment of pastels. El vigorously nodded.

“Underwear is to cover up parts of your body only some people get to see. For now, no one gets to see them or touch them. Got it?” Nancy explained. “ yours are there and there.”

El understood. Nancy had pointed to her chest and crotch.

“You'll also need these. These are bras, and they cover your chest. Later you'll need some support, but for now these should be good. Is pink alright?” Nancy asked, holding up a pink bra.

“Yes,” El responded, feeling special. The girls payed for El’s new wardrobe and heading home. El was filled with joy on the short drive home. She felt like a normal girl for once, and it felt good.

“Hey, El. Would you like to go to my room where we can pick out a new outfit for you to wear? Maybe you could try out a bit of lip gloss..”

El was already sold. Anytime with Nancy was good. She was kind of like a sister, but kind of like just a cool, older friend. The two raced upstairs, carrying all of the shopping bags. Upstairs, El picked out the blue dress Nancy had said Mike would love. She felt a burst of confidence putting it on. The slightly puffed sleeves, fitted top, and pleated skirt flattered the slim girl.

Nancy helped her comb her hair, and apply a small amount of lightly tinted pink lipgloss. El felt pretty, and was ready to see Mike.

“I had fun with you today, El. I'm looking forward to having you around,” Nancy said.

“Me too!” El responded before bounding down the stairs. On the contrary, she slowly crept down the stairs to the basement to avoid startling Mike.

He heard her soft footsteps on the stairs and looked up from his book. Standing in front of Mike was El, dressed in her light blue dress, paired with white leggings. And to Mike, she had never looked more stunning.

“Whoa,” Mike breathed, astounded by the girl in front of him. “Beautiful, really beautiful El.”

The familiar redness began to once again spread across his cheeks.

“I like it when your face gets pink. It's pretty,” El said, only deepening the color of Mike's face. “Mike, do you crush me?”

“Wait, do I…” Mike was confused by this.”Oh, Nancy. Well um… I guess… yeah.”

“I crush you too!” El exclaimed sitting down next to him. God, he wanted to kiss her in that moment. But he didn't want to push anything…. Oh, what the hell!

Mike placed his lips on hers for the second time, this time for longer. Unsure of what to do with his hands, he put them on her waist, hoping it was okay. He had seen Steve do that to Nancy what seemed like so long ago...

El felt alive. Mike made her feel so warm, so good so safe, so herself. She never wanted it to end. But of course, they were twelve, so what seemed like an eternity was only a matter of seconds.

Mike pulled away first. “Want to stay down here with me? I could show you Star Wars…”

“Yes,” El decided. She snuggled up to his side, resting her head on his shoulder when she grew tired. Mike slowly wrapped his arms around her small shoulders. El remained awake for the whole movie, but as soon as it concluded, she was out, taking in Mike’s warmth as she slept.

Around an hour later, Nancy came down to see El and her brother sleeping on the couch, intertwined. She could also the shine for her own lipgloss on her younger brother's face. She was no fool, it was clear to see what had happened. They were lucky Laren hadn't come down.

“Hey, you two, time for dinner.”

Mike jolted awake realizing he'd been caught by Nancy again.

“Don't worry, I'll let this one slide.”

Nancy strode back upstairs. At the top of the stairs she paused for a moment.

“By the way, nice lipgloss.”

Mike gently woke the sleeping girl, telling her it was time for dinner. El instantly perked up at the prospect of food, and remembering the events before her slumber.

The Wheeler family dinner that night was one of the most pleasant ever, and the all knew it was because they had added Eleven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that didn't suck! Please comment what you'd like to read! Thanks for reading!


	7. Not Actually A Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you want?

I have not posted a chapter FOREVER. I've been trying to write more, now that I have the time. So, what do you readers want? First of all, what do you want in a chapter taking place immediately after the previous, after El's first dinner with the Wheelers? And what do you want for her and the rest of the boys in a chapter coming soon? Let me know by commenting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lack of chapters for months. Give me your opinions, and I hope I can fulfill your requests! Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Was that awful? Probably yes. I know it was short. I will try to update frequently. Thanks for reading!


End file.
